The Knight Of Atlas
by Greywolf278
Summary: A huntsman in training from Atlas is sent to Vale and help manage any problems going on. He then joins team rwby for these mission. During these missions he happens to fall for a certain blonde bombshell. Unfortunately when his old life comes into the picture he is going to have to regain his old strength and fight his past with yang by his side the whole way.
1. Chapter 1 (re-upload)

Chapter 1: The Knight Of Atlas

It was dark outside with the sun beginning to rise over the horizon from where I was sitting it was a beautiful sight to behold. I was on an atlas airship heading towards beacon to work alongside a team of huntress in training; I were sent by my father general James Ironwood. He sent me alone due to my incredible combat skill I was so good that I was the best at Atlas and no one could take that title from me. Due to my skill and very charismatic personality I became very popular with most of the students at Atlas; but many thought I gained this status because of my father these beliefs led to a lot of bullying but I was strong so I ignored it all. Many times I wondered though how many of them were truly friends though I knew my teammates were my friends but those were the only ones I was sure of. I leaned back in my seat yawning. "Why did I have to leave so early this couldn't wait another 2 hours." The pilot laughed at the comment.

"Yeah I feel you kid but you'll get used to it." I sighed hoping that I wouldn't get to used it. After a few minutes of silence the ship lands and I was at Beacon academy. As I stepped out I was greeted by and Professor Ozpin. I walked towards them with a bag and my weapon wrapped up in cloth both of them were slung over my shoulder. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Griffin Ironwood." Ozpin said and then sipped from his coffee.

"It's nice to meet you too Ozpin and you ." I greeted them both with a pleasant smile. "Oh Professor Ozpin my father actually sent me with a gift." I pulled out a bag of coffee from my bag this coffee came straight from Menagerie. "My father ordered some so I could bring it to you." Ozpin smiled.

"Thank you Griffin it was very thoughtful of you and your father, now how about we show you around."

"I agree." As Ozpin and lead the way they told me about the school and some of the rules. During the tour I was fascinated by the architecture of the school and some of the female students. Many of the students from Beacon were fascinated with me especially since I didn't dress in the Atlas uniform I instead wore black pants, steel toed boots, a white shirt with a steel chest plate over it, and a brown trench coat that went down to my knees with fur around the collar. Not only was my outfit strange but I was incredibly tall and very muscular, when people called me a giant it wasn't an understatement. Ozpin led me to the dorms and showed me the room I would be staying in it was at the end of the hall it was a simple room with two beds, two desks, a closet, and a bathroom. It was obvious that the room was meant for two but since I went alone I would have extra room. I set my bag down and then followed Ozpin to his office.

When we arrived at his office I was told that I will continue my education at beacon until I was called back to Atlas but that wouldn't be for a while. Ozpin then told me that a beacon uniform was already delivered to my room.

I heard the elevator door open and turned around to see a short girl with black hair and a red cloak, another who I immediately recognized as Weiss Schnee a close friend of mine, then another girl with black hair but she was much taller than the first she also had a bow in her hair, and the last one was a tall beautiful blonde who wore some revealing clothes. When Weiss noticed me we both smiled at each other. "Griffin I would like you to meet team RWBY these will be the girls you will be working with." I introduced myself to the girls and they did the same. "Well now that you are all acquainted with each other it's time to tell you about your first mission. A large group of Grimm are burrowing underground and we found one of the entrances so we need you to clear them out."

As the five of us walked to the airship yang looked at me and smiled. "So big guy what is your semblance."

"Oh my body can withstand incredibly high amounts of force and is also immune to temperature change, but my weakness are blades it's been pretty helpful in most situations." Yang thought to herself for a moment and then readied her gauntlets and punched me right in the chin with all of her might. She then pulled her fist away and held it in her other hand. "Oww your body is harder than steel."

I laughed. "Yeah I get that a lot also try not to so predictable next time." I playfully pat her head which infuriated her because I touched her hair. Her eyes turned red and she punched me in the stomach with her other hand. "OWW FUCK! Your stomach is harder than your face!" Weiss stepped in between the two of us to make sure yang didn't do anything else.

"Yang don't try going all out on Griffin he's the best at Atlas and has never lost a duel."

"Weiss how do you know this?" Ruby asked

"We grew up together his father is General Ironwood so we were very close when we were younger, we actually almost got engaged because my father tried to arrange a wedding between us but Griffin talked my father out of it." The other 3 girls were stunned with this new information their eyes wide and mouths agape. I laughed as the five of us entered the airship. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sat across from me when Yang sat next to me. She was still mad at me which created tension between us two, but after 20 minute she apologized and I apologized back for making fun of her. I was very humble with my apology which made her blush slightly. When the airship arrived the 5 of us jumped out and landed on the ground and we all saw a massive hole in the ground and inside I could see red eyes peering at me from the darkness.

 **So I had to reupload this because you can't do male reader inserts on this site which I wasn't thinking about during the time I was writing it now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go edit the other 3 chapters I have written.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Knight's Power

Team rwby prepared themselves for the upcoming fight while I glared at the grimm hiding in the dark. I stepped forward and the grimm were actually afraid of me they could sense my emotions and they knew I felt nothing I only wanted them dead. I took another step and they struck but before they could get close I pulled my weapon off my back removing the cloth at the same time and I swung my massive blade cleaving a group of beowolves in half. The attack had revealed a massive blade that was as tall as me but the blade was so large that it couldn't even be called a sword it was more of a mass of iron. The girls behind me were in awe but quickly snapped out of it when more beowolves and ursas rushed towards me. The girls ran in and engaged the grimm Ruby was in the front slicing beowolves to pieces, Weiss launched large icicles at a group of boarbatusks that had entered the fray, Blake was distracting the ursa and Yang went in to finish them off. I was impressed with the synergy the girls had, but right when I were about to go in and help a deathstalker burst out of the ground the new opponent excited Me and I charged the beast.

Yang looked over to see me running at the deathstalker. "Giffin don't be stupid!" The beast swung its claw at me but I brought down my sword with great force and shattered it's claw. Yang was amazed at my strength but she was distracted and the deathstalker noticed this and thrust his tail toward her. I saw this and ran to her side and deflected its tail into the ground but it's stinger skimmed my side tearing through my armor and leaving a deep gash in my side. I ignored the pain and slammed my sword down cutting off its stinger I then raise my weapon behind my back and threw it into the deathstalker face killing the beast. The girls finished the rest of the grimm and ran over to me. Yang looked down blaming herself for my injury. I smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it people are bound to get hurt during battle; also I'm reckless as hell so it's going to happen again; now come on let's finish this mission."

We started exploring the cave and found that it was quite empty but it went on for miles so I planted the explosives and when we all got out I detonated them causing a cave in. The explosion was so loud that it made more grimm appear so we had to fight our way to the airship; I stood in front and the 5 of us charged. Any grimm that were in our way was cleaved in half by my sword when the others killed the ones around us. After hours of running and fighting we made it out of the swarm of grimm so we continued walking towards the pick up site. As I was walking Yang had noticed that my wound was getting worse and that I had gotten more that I had been hiding. She walked up to me and tapped my shoulder I looked back and smiled. "Oh hey what's up?"

"I've noticed that you are starting to slow down are you okay?"

"Damn I thought I was hiding it pretty well… yes I am slowing down a bit deathstalkers have a poison in their stingers but the amount that's entered my system isn't lethal it's just very painful and my body feels heavy right now so I'm slowing down." I gave Yang a false smile she looked at me very concerned about my situation. I noticed her concern and I pat her head she blushed and quickly looked away. I started to cough quietly and saw that there was blood on my hand Yang looked at me and I cut her off before she could even begin. "Don't worry I'll be fine when we get back to Beacon I'll go to the infirmary and I'll be fine." Yang sighed in defeat and kept walking; after a few minutes ruby saw the airship and we all got on. Yang sat beside me again but she sat closer than before.

When we got back to Beacon I was struggling due to the poison, Yang saw this so she decided to help me to the infirmary. When I got there the nurse on staff had me take off my shirt I listened to her; but then noticed that Yang's face was a bright red when she saw my muscles. I saw this and put her hand on my chest this just surprised her and she quickly pulled away. I started laughing heavily from her reaction, the nurse came back and injected me with an antidote she then cleaned and wrapped all my wounds. When the nurse finished I looked at Yang and gave her a cocky smile. "See I'm perfectly fine so do you want to go and do something." Yang smiled

"How about we go get something to eat at the cafeteria."

"Sure but we should probably change into our uniforms."

"Oh yeah how about I meet you there?"

"Sure." The two of us left and would meet up later.

Yang's POV

Yang was walking back to her dorm when she ran into Blake. "So how is our new edition?"

"He's fine I just don't understand how he can be so relaxed when his life is in danger, and the way he talks to me…."

"Yang you have a crush on him."

"W-w-what! We've only known him for a day how would I have a crush on him!"

"It's possible besides he is pretty handsome."

"Yeah he really is." Yang smiled as she thought of me and the way I've been flirting with her. She just quietly laughed knowing that Blake was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Growing Bonds

Yang POV

I was walking to the cafeteria to meet Griffin for dinner. When I arrived he was leaning against the wall of the building waiting for Yang. I walked up to him and noticed that he was in his uniform and that I have to say he looks pretty damn good in it. Suddenly I was very nervous despite this just being dinner at the school cafeteria. "Hey Griffin how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good now that you're here; by the way you're looking pretty good right now in that uniform."

"You too handsome." I lean in close and places my hand on his chest and look up at him making both of us blush. The two of us walk into the cafeteria and grab some food when the two of us look around for a place to sit and I see team jnpr. "I can introduce you to team jnpr come on." I grab onto Griffins arm and drag him over to the table and we sit down together. He introduces himself to team jnpr and they do the same while this is happening I think to myself. 'Thank god I don't think I could've made it through dinner alone with Griffin; he just makes me so nervous.' Yang sighs which catches your attention.

Griffin's POV

"Yang you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just tired… by the way how are you able to swing that massive sword?"

"Oh it's easy you just need to do pushups, situps, and drink plenty of juice." I had a big stupid grin on my face as Yang laughed at my dumb joke. "Sorry I just couldn't resist. I'm actually a descendant of an old warrior tribe who used to live in Atlas before they were all killed by a massive grimm attack. That's besides the point though the tribe was described as a clan of raging demons who only lived to kill the grimm. They would begin training the children at a very young age at one of Atlases many tundras; but they would train like crazy so much that they would gain inhuman abilities. They were also born with a sort of berserk mode that increased their strength, speed, agility, and all of their senses but at a horrible cost to their bodies. I'm not sure if that part is true or not my dad told me that it's true before our village was attacked." Yang was amazed at the story but she was confused towards the end of the story.

"Your village I thought you were general Ironwoods son?"

"I am but he adopted me when I was 15 I lived on the streets for about 10 years I even started a gang with some of the others who lived in my village most of them are also descendants of our clan." Everyone was astonished at my past but they realized that they shouldn't pry any deeper. The others told me about their past and I listened intently to all of them. After we all finished eating we put our trays away and walked back to the dorms together. When I reached their dorms I said goodnight and went to my room. I undress and lie down on my bed and fall asleep. In the middle of the night I started having a very interesting dream about Yang; it was very sexually charged and when I woke up I looked down. "Oh great my other sword is ready for battle."

I heard a knocking on my door so I went and got the door to see it was Yang. "Hey Ozpin asked me to wake you up and show you to class today. By the way nice hard on." I looked down again and saw that my "blade" was still "unsheathed". I laughed nervously "Man first you see me shirtless and now this sorry I'll start getting ready." I walked into the bathroom and started taking a shower, while I was in there Yang sat on my bed blushing and not knowing what to think of things right now. After five minutes I got out, dried off, and then got dressed in the bathroom I stepped out of the bathroom to see Yang waiting. "Alright let's go."

I reached my first class which was with professor Port my seat was next to ruby who started copying my answer to today's assignment but I didn't mind. My next class was with professor Oobleck who I really enjoyed due to his wacky nature. I sat next to Yang which made Ruby mad because she couldn't cheat off of me it was pretty funny because I did it entirely to spite her. I thought Yang was going to do her work herself until she also started cheating, I sighed and let it happen. The next note worthy class was with I sat right between Ruby and Yang so they could both cheat off me; but wasn't having any of that shit she actually set our papers on fire scaring the three of us she then had us start over. Right before class was about to end told everyone about a group project she then randomly started picking groups of 3 but because of an uneven amount of students Yang and I were the only group of two. We had to write a report about a type of grimm and their behavior we would then have to present it we had three days to get it done, Yang and I picked beowolves thinking they would be easy to do a report on. After class ended we went to the library and checked out as many books as possible but I was only able to get 5 books. We then went back to your room to work in peace.

Both you sat in my room looking through the books mostly skimming because neither of us cared about this at the moment. Yang yawned and lied down using my leg as a pillow. "Hey Griffin have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Yeah one but besides that the closest thing to it was the arrangement with Weiss but besides that no, what about you?"

"No my dad wouldn't let I haven't even had my first kiss yet." I look up from my book and grin I then quickly lean in and kiss Yang right on her lips. The kiss felt like it was lasting for years but only lasted about two seconds. "There you go your wish has been granted." Yang was stunned by the bold move but she enjoyed it.

The next day I started writing the report while Yang kept reading. "Hey Griffin what do you find attractive in a girl?"

I smile and look at her. "Fun strong girls with long hair like yours. What do you find attractive in a guy?"

She looks away embarrassed. "Strong powerful guys who will always have my back during a fight and they have to be cute like you." She scooted over to me and sat on my lap making my face turn a deep red she then kissed my cheek making me even more embarrassed.

It was the third and final day to work on the project and we were done we just had to practice. When Yang sat down she was leaning right against my arm which was making it hard to focus. When we finished practicing I looked at Yang. "Hey Yang do you like me as more than a friend?" She was caught off guard by this and instead of saying anything she just pulled me in for a kiss which gave me my answer. I wrapped arms around her and held her tightly, after 30 seconds of kissing I pulled away so we could breathe. "Congrats you've been here for four days and I've already fallen for you." Yang nuzzled into my chest with a large smile across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Is He Serious

I've been at Beacon for 2 weeks now and had been dating Yang for a week. The two of us had been keeping our relationship a secret for the time being which was fine; but I should probably take her on a date. We did have a day off on Sunday so why not. After class ended I looked over at Yang and nudged her shoulder. "Hey do you want to go hangout this Sunday?"

Yang smiled. "Yeah sounds go-" before Yang could finish Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all cut into the conversation. "That sounds like so much fun how about we all go to the beach? Oh I'll go ask if Jaune and everyone else wants to come." Ruby quickly ran off and I just sigh heavily and Yang giggles at what happened. " Don't worry we can probably get some alone time this weekend." I smile as Yang tried to make things better.

A few days had passed and it was finally Sunday we all woke up early so that we could get a good spot before anyone else showed up. After I got everything ready I went and met everyone at the airship we all got on and took off, when we reached vale I rented a van for the day so everyone and everything could fit. I drove for about an hour until we finally reached the beach. I wasn't exactly too excited because I wasn't a fan of the beach but I didn't want to ruin anyone's fun. I park and get out to see that the beach was pretty empty, before I could even stretch my legs everyone ran towards the ocean leaving me to carry everything. I open up the back and see all the crap we brought; there were 9 chairs, 9 towels, 3 coolers, 6 umbrellas, and 2 portable grills. I sigh and start carrying everything over and setting up everything in all it took me about 8 trips in all and took 45 minutes because of how far we were from the car. When it was all set up I sat down just enjoy the slight breeze; Yang walked over to me and sat next to me. "Why haven't you been hanging out with all of us?"

"Because someone got left with everything and had to carry it by himself." I lowered my sunglasses and gave Yang an annoyed look.

"Sorry." She leaned in and kissed my cheek, I smiled and kissed her cheek back. "Come on let's go out in the water." Yang grabs my wrist and drags me to the water before I could even reply. When I got to the water I noticed that it was incredibly clear and wasn't too cold either. "Hey guys let's all play a game." Everyone looks at me waiting to hear about the game. All I did was walk out deeper into the water and everyone followed me. I stopped when I noticed that it was hard for Ruby to stand I then turned my back to the incoming waves and everyone stood beside me and did the same thing. I then quickly yelled "Last one standing wins, you can't look back at the waves, and first one to lose cleans everything up when we are done!" Everyone looked at me confused until they noticed all the water around them receding and could hear a massive wave behind us. Ruby started freaking out wanting to look back but right as she started to turn around the wave hit and swept Weiss away with Ruby holding onto her all the way back to the shore. That was when everyone figured out the game. Blake looked at me and glared. "I don't like you ri-" another wave hits cutting Blake off and sending her back to the shore. Next was Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and then eventually Nora. "So babe it's just you and me." Under the water you were holding Yang's hand the entire time so she wouldn't be knocked away. As we were waiting something brushed against my leg and somehow got wrapped around my leg. Then suddenly I was underwater being pulled further out into the ocean; Yang saw this and started swimming further out but she was knocked away by a massive tail. I was being dragged deeper and deeper down when I saw hundreds of grimm sharks surrounding me. I looked down and saw how deep I was everything around me was pitch black and I froze. I was absolutely terrified it wasn't until I ran out of breath that made me start moving again I grabbed what was wrapped around my leg and tore it off. Unfortunately though the sharks attacked one bit my arm, another got my leg, and the third got my side. Even with all the sharks attacking me it didn't stop me from swimming back up. As I got closer to the surface Yang dived in after me and killed the sharks attacking me she then helped me back up to the surface and I climbed onto a boat. I was greeted by the horrified faces of all my friends when they saw the deep bite wounds. As we were all distracted a sea feilong burst to the surface now I knew what grabbed me. Jaune quickly turned the boat around and drove it back to shore, we all called in our weapons and they landed at the shore. I jumped out of the water and ran to my sword when I grabbed it and turned around the creature was attacking me. I swung my sword slicing the creatures nose, but because of how hurt I was blood shot out of my arm as I tore my injured bicep. I dropped my sword from the pain. Everyone stood in front of me as they all started shooting, jaune helped me up but I still couldn't lift my sword. The creature reeled back and attacked again but no one could stop the attack, I had no choice I grabbed my sword and blocked the attack the force had slammed me into the ground. Yang saw this and ran towards the grimm she jumped onto its head and started punching its head repeatedly. She was punching with so much force that it's head was pummeled into nothing. After the creature was killed I passed out.

I woke up at the infirmary with Yang at my side, I sat up and Yang looked at me and hugged me tightly. "Thank god you're okay but you could've easily escaped why didn't you?" I look down embarrassed about what I was about to say next.

"I froze up because I'm afraid of deep water like the ocean. It's not the water itself that scares me though it's more that I don't know what's under the water." After Yang heard this she giggled at how I was acting.

"I'm sorry but you can't be serious the best fighter at Atlas, the charismatic, and strong Griffin Ironwood is afraid of the water. You should've told me then I wouldn't have brought you out there."

"I didn't want to ruin anyone's fun… but in the end I guess I did." Yang smiled and kissed me but at that exact moment Ruby, Weiss, and Blake burst through the door and saw what was going. We both stopped and just quietly said to each other. "Crap baskets."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Knight's Dark Past

Ruby was on the ground dying from laughter at what she just walked in on. "HAHAHAHAHA! I can't wait to see how dad reacts to this when he finds out about this!" Ruby quickly ran out of the room before Yang could even chase after her. Weiss was still trying to sort everything out in her mind, as Blake came and sat down next to Yang with a smile on her face. "I'm glad that you are okay Griffin, and I'm glad that you two are being honest with your feelings. You two are actually quite cute." We both look away embarrassed; Yang then got a call on her scroll… it was Yang's father. She answered and immediately put it on speaker. "Okay dad you're on speaker."

"Who the hell do you think you are dating my daughter?!"

"I'm Griffin Ironwood…" I hesitantly said not realizing that it was a rhetorical question; but there was just silence and then her father spoke. "I'll be there in an hour." he then hung up.

"Oh god this is the day I die." I started laughing nervously. "Yang I just want you know that I enjoyed our time together."

Yang just sighed and shook her head. "You're such a drama queen he probably just wants to talk. Now come on let's get you changed into your uniform." Blake and Weiss decided to off to find Ruby while Yang and I went to my dorm so I could change. When we arrived I quietly changed as Yang sat on my bed taking quick glances at me when I wasn't paying attention. When I finished went over to her and sat down "So what is your dad like?" Yang looked at me while I waited patiently for a response.

"He is protective of me and Ruby sometimes a little to protective. He is a good guy though so you should be fine."

"Okay." We sat in my room for 45 minutes talking, holding hands, and occasionally kissing until it was time to go the front of the school and wait for Yang's father. As we were walking over an airship landed but the one who stepped out wasn't Yang's father but someone from my past. We glared and we both sprinted at the other and we both slammed into each other our shoulders pressed against each other. "I fucking told you Alex that if I ever saw you again that I will kill you!" Yang watched in awe as the hate and anger in my voice was apparent. Alex and I both reeled back our fists and punched, our fists clashed and the force of the punch made my face grimace from the pain. Yang saw this and knew that my aura still hadn't recovered from earlier so my semblance was still in a very weak state. We both stepped back and simply circled each other we then both punched and started trading blows not even caring about blocking. Yang ran up to try and push us apart but Alex turned and sent a powerful punch right into her stomach knocking her back across the courtyard. I saw this and tackled Alex to the ground I then brought my fists down upon his face breaking his nose. During the beatdown Alex grabbed my left fist and crushed it in his hand, he then grabbed my neck and strangled me as he got up. While I was being strangled Alex punched me repeatedly until Yang punched him in the stomach and a man with blonde hair punched him in the face. Alex dropped me as he was slightly knocked back, I stood up and when the two looked at me they saw multiple cuts on my forehead with blood dripping into my eyes and blood dripping from my nose and mouth.

"Come on Griffin you can't beat me the way you are now you should just come back to Atlas with me come back to our home and we can take over the kingdom just like we wanted."

I glared at Alex and let out a low growl. "Go home Alex and fucking die in that shit hole like you should've years ago." Alex sighed and shook his head he then looked up at me again and his eyes then widened as he realized what was different about me.

"I see now you've actually suppressed the beast within you. I bet it's still calling out from inside you try to claw its way back out… maybe I should help you then." Alex snapped his fingers and there was a loud bang I turn and see Yang fall to her knees as she was shot by a sniper that went through her chest and destroyed all of her aura. As she fell I dashed towards her, caught her, and held her tightly. The man with blonde hair ran over and checked on Yang. "Take Yang somewhere safe I'll finish these fuckers." The man grabbed Yang and ran I stood up and faced Alex we charged each other yelling and in an instant everything went black.

I woke up staring at a white ceiling for the moment I had forgotten everything that happened, but then it all came back to me. I shot up and look around and I saw Yang in the bed next to me she was unconscious with bloodied bandages wrapped around her chest. My heart was broken I then tried to get out of bed but an intense pain shot through my body making me fall back onto the bed. The man from before walked in and looked at me. "So you're awake now, you've been out for about 3 days. Yang hasn't woken up once… the doctors said that bullet is laced with massive amounts of deathstalker venom, she was given an antidote but it'll take time." I look over and saw myself in a mirror my face, chest, and arms were covered in bloodied bandages. "You went completely berserk after we left but we found you with holes in your body cuts on your arms and face and your left eye was filled with blood. I'm Yang's father by the way at first I was gonna kick your ass but when I saw you fight the guy after Yang was hurt I knew you were a good guy."

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake came into the room and they sat down, they just stayed silent because my mouth was covered by a bandage keeping me from talking. After a few minutes I ripped off the bandage not giving a damn about the consequences. Everyone was shocked and just looked at me the silence was broken by the sound of Yang groaning and waking up. Everyone immediately ran to her side and checked on her. "Guys I'm fine now could you tell me if Griffin is-" she looked over and saw me she was just absolutely horrified. "Griffin what happened, who was that, and why?"

"Remember when I told you guys about my past how I started a gang… well that was Alex he was my second in command he was incredibly strong and my best friend. I started that gang to make things better for us who had nothing we were big and took over the town but the people didn't hate us so we threw any Atlas personnel out and we ran the town. Things were great for a while but then we had some problems some guys wanted more power and they thought they were better than me and my group so they tried to take over. When they did they destroyed anyone who was under me except for my inner circle, but there was one who Alex didn't trust and it was my girlfriend he kept trying to warn me but I didn't listen. So he decided that it would be best to just kill her when I found out I completely lost it and destroyed everything even the town we grew up in. Alex escaped though but I swore that I would kill him."

"He mentioned you sealing a beast what did he mean by that?" Yang looked at me concerned.

"The tribe that I'm a descendant of has a dark power it's called the beast of darkness. It gives us incredible strength and speed I only know of 4 other people who have it." I clenched my fist and got up and put my jacket back on.

"Griffin where are you going?"

"I'm going to train and become the fighter I used to be I'm going to awaken the beast inside of me." I walked out of the room not saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Beast Awakens

Yang's POV

For the past few days Griffin spent as much free time he had training. He would go to the training ground and spend hours with the punching bag, but for all his training it didn't get him very far. He still visited me while I was resting from the bullet wound but today I got out and finally I could help him. I walked into the training ground and I didn't see him there so I went to his dorm to find him passed out on the ground. I ran to him and held him in my arms, I looked down and saw his fist and shins were cut and bleeding. Thankfully though his aura was quickly healing the wounds. He woke up to me holding him. "Hey there handsome I found you on the floor are you okay?" He just nodded and nuzzled his head into my chest. I helped him over to his bed and we lied down together. "I've been training for days now and nothing I just can't do it I'm just too damn weak." He squeezed me tightly in his frustration. I pulled him in and kissed him passionately catching him off guard. Griffin then rolled on top of me and slid his tongue into my mouth making me quietly moan. After a passionate moment of us kissing we pulled apart for air, and before I knew it he was attacking my neck kissing and biting me. I took off my shirt as he slowly moved down my body, I then ripped off his shirt and dug my nails into his back as he massaged and kissed my breasts. We started taking our clothes off and very soon we spent hours consummating our love until we eventually fell asleep.

Griffin's POV

It was late at night, Yang and I had both fallen asleep in each others arms. Yang was sleeping peacefully while I started dreaming. It was dark with nothing around me until a black wolf with blood red eyes walked towards me. "Let me out, let me OUT! Give me control and you will have my power."

"No… I won't give you control if I do you'll just destroy everyone I care about."

"Very well then… you will never have my power."

"I AM YOUR MASTER YOU RESIDE IN ME SO YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"Never"

I wake up and see yang on top of me I smile and kiss her forehead. I reach over her and grab my scroll seeing that I had a voicemail from Ozpin. I listen and it was a mission the tunnel we destroyed was open again and much bigger with multiple different exits. I wake up and Yang and fill her in as we both got up she looked at me and saw that my eyes were no longer hazel but were a dark grey. I check my on my scroll and she was right I knew that this was a sign of the beast inside me taking over.

We were on our way to the exit from last time, more huntsman had joined the mission so we could destroy all the exits. When the airship landed Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang went first I slowly followed behind still worried about my dream and the change in my eye color. Before anyone could get ready an army of beowolves and ursas came rushing from the tunnel. We all pulled out our weapons and began fighting I pulled out my sword cut the beowolves in half with ease. I continued cutting them down one after the other; suddenly multiple king taijitu burst out of the tunnel I growl and sprint towards them one of them strikes I dodge and jump on its head. I stab down into its head I then sprint down its body cutting it in half killing it. I run at the other and cut off its head. The last one went in for an attack but Yang jumped towards it and punched it in the head with incredible force crushing its head. She looks at you and sees all of the black blood from the grimm that had sprayed all over your body. "If you want any of this tonight you are gonna need to take a shower." I shake my head and silently chuckle; a beowolf runs up behind yang. I dash towards it and thrust my sword into its chest more blood sprayed on my body, the blood on my face slowly dripped down my face when it touched my lips I licked it off my lips. The blood that I had ingested it surged through my body and deep inside I could feel all the rage in my body boiling up from inside. 'KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL THEM ALL!' I smiled as I wiped the blood off my face and licked it off my hand. "Griffin that's fucking gross brush your teeth when you get back." I looked at Yang and I had an evil smile as my eyes slowly became bloodshot. Yang backed away from me in fear as I started laughing hysterically. I turned towards the grimm and threw my sword destroying all the grimm in its path, I growled like a beast and ran towards them I grabbed them and started ripping them apart with my bare hands. Everyone saw this and was horrified at the sight that day I was no longer the same man Yang knew I instead was a beast that only wanted blood.

After hours of my rampage finally came to an end, I collapsed to knees as Yang walked up to me I turned and looked at her and she saw tears running down my face. She ran to my side and hugged me tightly as I buried my face into her shoulder crying. "I'm so sorry I just lost control of myself. All the blood from the grimm it awakened the beast inside me and I couldn't control myself. I was only able to break free because I thought that I might hurt you." I looked up at her and she saw that my eyes were their normal hazel. Yang helped me back to beacon while the other hunters destroyed the tunnels. When we got back to my room in ran to the bathroom and started vomiting in the toilet, Yang walked up behind me and just held me. Once I finished I brushed my teeth 5 times and then Yang and I showered, when i came out my hands where shaking Yang walked up and held my hands steadying them I look at her and we kissed. The kiss seemed to last forever you didn't mind though it helped calm you down. We both walked over to my bed and fell asleep together again. Later that night I met with the wolf again it seemed pleased at the events from earlier. "Intoxicating isn't it?" I grinned and looked at it.

"Yes but I won't lose control again if you wish to fight ever again you will give me control. If I feel that I need your full power then I will let you take control, understood."

The wolf growled happily. "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Twin Beasts Of War

I had spent the past few days searching for any activity of Alex but I came up with nothing. I even asked Ozpin to help but still nothing, Yang could see that I was getting frustrated so she had an idea. Late Saturday night Yang took me to club in Vale, when we arrived guns were immediately pointed at us. "Should I even ask what you did last time to deserve this kind of welcome?"

"No." A tall man with black hair and a beard walked up to us clearly nervous that we were here.

"Blondie what the hell are you doing here now?"

"My friend here needs some information about someone I was hoping you could help." The man sighed in defeat so I showed him a picture of Alex. The man immediately recognized him, and almost smacked my scroll out of my hand in anger. "Yeah I've seen him he came in here with 3 others, they trashed the place worse than you did blondie and they practically killed all of my men. They were actually looking for you kid they told me to send one of my guys to the docks in case we found you." I grin with excitement and look at Yang.

"Let's go!" We leave the club and hop on Yang's bike. She the hauls ass over to the docs but as we were driving over I hugged her tightly. "Yang I know you can take care of yourself but these guys are tough you've already seen Alex but the other 3 could be anybody. I'm gonna try and tell you to leave I just want you to be careful." Yang smiles and pulls over she turns to face me and pulls me into a kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck as I lean into the kiss, I then slowly move my hands down to her ass when she pulls away and stops me. "Save it for after the fight babe." We both smile as we continue heading to the docs.

After 15 minutes we arrive at the docs, we get off the bike and head over to the edge of the docs and see two men standing there. They turn around and I recognize them immediately. "Yang these two are very dangerous they have no control over their power and they don't hold back ever." Yang nods as the two walk up to us.

"Hey boss it's been a long time."

"Yeah it has Sam, Jess. So is Derek working with Alex as well?" The two nod.

A well built blonde of average height with short hair walked up and smiled at me. "He has in fact but you know you can't beat all four of us Griffin so just come back to Atlas with us."

A slightly shorter brunette who is also well built chimes in. "Griffin Jess is right we know you are still mad about what Alex did but she was a traitor so please come back."

I glared at both of them as my eyes turned grey. "You know that won't be happening." Yang and I both jumped towards them and strike. Yang landed a powerful punch right into Sam's face launching him into a stack of boxes. My attack though was blocked by Jess who quickly countered with a knee to my stomach, Jess then grabbed me by the neck and threw me. I recovered from being thrown and I look up to see that Jess' eyes were yellow. "I can see that you've released some of your beast's power but not all of it." Deep down I feel my anger slowly building deep inside me an evil grin grows on my face as I stand back up. I rush towards Jess and send a kick straight into his side knocking the wind out of him, I then punch him knocking him off his feet I quickly grab his ankle as he is flying backwards and slam him into the ground. As the anger continues to build my blood began to boil and my eyes started glowing yellow and became bloodshot. "Let go!" I growl angrily and smile as the beast starts talking to me. "Very well just don't hurt her." As Jess got up he looked at me, he saw my eyes slowly turning red, as my body hunched over, my muscles grew in size, and my teeth grew in size. Jess smiled as he also went through the same painful process.

On the other side of the dock Yang was fighting Sam she was easily overwhelming him with her speed. She was using the shotguns in her gauntlets to launch herself around him while sending quick punches to his sides and his stomach. Sam was dazed as Yang unleashed her flurry of attacks but it was only making him angrier. As Yang launched herself at him Sam let out a massive growl that had so much force it knocked her away from him. When she looked up at him his eyes were bloodshot like mine and Jess'; Sam then walked over to a massive shipping crate and picked it up with ease. I was kicked back by Jess and looked over. "Yang Sam's semblance gives him super strength but when he goes berserk like this he has tunnel vision though so just get behind him."

"Got it!" Yang quickly got back up and charged Sam, he saw this and swung the crate at her but she jumped over it and landed behind him. She turned around and used her semblance causing her eyes to turn red and her hair to ignite. She reeled back her fist and sent it straight into his spine breaking it and sending him flying across the docks. Yang then looked over at Jess and I, she then rushed in. I saw this and faked a punch to Jess' face but while he was blocking I sidestepped and sent a hook into the side of his head. Mine and Yang's punch collided with his face at the same time; we both kneed him in the stomach knocking him away from us both.

I walk towards Jess he was done and Sam was as far as I know is dead or paralyzed. I grab Jess by the neck and glance at Yang. "You might want to look away." She nodded and started heading back to Beacon. I then looked at Jess grabbed his scroll and applied pressure to his neck snapping it and killing him. I threw him into the below and walked over to Sam who was indeed dead… thankfully I don't know if I can kill my friends again. I hated them yes but still they were my friends… my brothers. I sighed and brought him over to the water and threw him in with Jess I then watched as the two floated away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Past And The Next Step

I was looking through Jess' scroll for any information on Derek or Alex. There wasn't much besides some obscure texts. They were taunting me, they knew I would get one of their scrolls. Those assholes I'm gonna kill them all. I walked up to Yang who was waiting by bumblebee, she looked at me and gave me a sad look. "You are cute when you smile." I looked up at her surprised as my face heated up.

"O-oh thanks I didn't know I was cute when I smiled." I looked away embarrassed as Yang walked up and nuzzled against my chest. As she leaned against me I started to cheer up. I leaned down and put multiple small kisses on Yang's forehead. "Let's head back and rest." She smiled at the idea and we hoped on bumblebee and drove off.

On our way back to Beacon we got some food and went back to my room to enjoy eachothers company. We sat on my playing movies on my scroll as we ate and told stories. Yang told me about the stupid stuff her and Ruby would do to make there dad freak out. She then told me about her mother and how she desperately wanted to find her. I grabbed her hands and squeezed them together. "Yang I promise that when we graduate we are going to look for your mother; and after you two have spent enough time getting know each other we can invite her to our wedding." I had a massive grin on my face as Yang turned a deep red but said nothing in protest.

After a few minutes of silence Yang had recovered from my comment and gave me a serious look. "Before the fight started Sam mentioned someone being a traitor, who were they talking about."

I sighed heavily and looked down. "Sarah she was my very first girlfriend and one of my closest friends in general. When I used to run the gang she was there with us since the beginning. Things were tough when it started but as life got easier we started to date but when everyone noticed I was getting soft they thought that she was controlling me so she could run the gang. I didn't believe them, but after a few months she became distant she wasn't cheating on me but she was gaining followers from inside our group she was gonna attack us and try to take full control. Alex found out about this and killed her. Then I destroyed everyone. You are the first girl I've loved since her."

Yang was shocked at the story and squeezed my close to her. I closed my eyes and buried my head in the crook of her neck. Yang then slowly rubbed my back soothing me. Yang had very quickly become the most important person in my life. She knew how to calm me just by simply holding me. I looked up at her and was lost in her beautiful lilac eyes; we slowly leaned towards each other and kissed. The kiss was slow and romantic, we melted into each other's arms as the kiss deepened and became more and more heated until eventually we were going all the way.

I woke up the next morning with Yang's breasts practically smothering me. I saw that she was still asleep so I thought I would have some fun. I moved my hand down her back and put my finger in place I would probably never get to go ever again. When I reached me destination I was expecting her to tell and slap me but I was met with a deep moan and a blonde who just woke up with a very satisfied face. I looked at her shocked at what I heard. "So you've used this spot before?"

"Y-yeah I liked to explore a lot when I was younger."

"Okay… so does this mean butt st-." I was quickly cut off by a loud slap and my girlfriend walking to the bathroom angrily. "I fucked up."

A few moments later Yang peeked out of the bathroom and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Well are you coming or what?"

My eyes widened and I grinned. "Baby for you I'll always cum." Yang just stares at me blankly but then starts laughing. I get up and quickly join her in the shower.

A few weeks passed by with nothing happening. Well the Vytal festival happened and it was great, yes I wanted Atlas to win but I wanted Yang to win too. It was tough trying to hang out with Yang especially since when my team arrived we had to compete so we were all training a bunch. We made it to the singles round but I got hurt badly in the doubles so my partner took my place. He won the first fight but lost the second one to Pyrrha. Yang made it all the way to the finals and her opponent was Pyrrha it was a good fight but in the end my girl came out on top. After that we had spent the next few days celebrating, thankfully all the students who came to Beacon yo compete in the tournament got to stay for the last two months of school so I had more time to search and more time with Yang. During one of our parties I got a text on Jess' scroll and it was from Derek all it said was to meet him at the tournament arena in two days. When I saw this I knew what I had to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Eagle's Eyes

I was waiting for Derek in the arena thinking about how I was gonna go about this fight. I had beaten him before but it was never easy and I doubt that my old tricks will work. Maybe I should've told Yang about this, now that I think about it though I made the right choice. As I was waiting in the center of the ring I draw my sword and just hold it. It's been a while since I've actually used it, so long that I forgot how heavy it is but now it is what is going to help me win. "I'm surprised to actually see you here."

I sigh and look behind me to see Derek standing there with his hands in pockets of his black trenchcoat. Derek was a few inches taller than me but wasn't as bulky as me. He had black hair that was styled to look like a messy pompadour, he also had a black stubble. "So Derek how have you been?"

"I've been better, I'm still not too happy about what you did to us back then."

"Well maybe don't kill my girlfriend next time." Derek was about to say something but I quickly cut him off. "Save it Derek I've heard it already, let's just fight already." I get into my stance as Derek takes his hands out of his pockets and draws his two magnums final respite and last rite. Time seemed to slow down as we both stared each other down. Almost in an instant the fight began, Derek started unloading with his magnums but I moved my sword in front of me to block the shots. When I moved the sword he was gone, I quickly looked around until a shot hit me in the back, I turned around to only be hit in the back again. This was Derek's semblance he had perfect aim and knew exactly where to be when he took his shot, hell I've seen him hit cans that where miles away and he only uses those magnums.

I closed my eyes and began to focus as I awaken the beast inside me. When I opened my eyes they were grey and I could barely see Derek now. Derek was always the fastest out of all of us which is what made him so hard to fight. While my eyes got used to tracking him at this speed I launched myself at him and chased him around the rim of the ring. He turned around and saw me quickly closing in so he started shooting back to try and slow me down but I blocked the shots with my sword. As I closed in I brought my sword overhead but I was kneed in the chin, Derek then put both barrels to my chest and unleashed the rounds. I didn't feel it though I just didn't care about the pain. I recovered from my daze and brought my sword down with full force. Derek quickly jumped back but was slashed across the chest. I growled at Derek as a smile grew across my face he looked at me confused but quickly caught on. He started to run but I wouldn't let him, I threw my sword in front of him cutting him off. He turns around to look at me but I grabbed his throat and slammed him against the flat side of the blade. I grabbed his head and repeatedly smashed it against the sword, Derek on the other hand wasn't a fan of that he grabbed my arm and started shooting me in the elbow. I slammed him against the sword one last time and then threw him across the arena. "Not bad Derek but I know you can do better." I said antagonizing him as I pulled my sword out of the ground.

"Yeah you're right I can!" He said with a deep growl before loading in new magazines filled with fire dust. We charged one another, when we got close Derek jumped up and used my chest as a springboard launching himself into the air. As he was in mid air he started shooting again I blocked the shots, but he quickly got behind me and started shooting again lighting my clothes on fire. I spin around ripping my flaming shirt off and throwing it at him. While he was distracted I swung my sword out in front of me hitting his side and shattering his aura in the process. I went back for another swing but it was dodged at the last second. Derek glared at me and readied his guns for another attack but I wouldn't let him. I jumped towards him and slammed my body against his and ran towards the wall both of us crashing into it. I then raised my sword and attacked, after that all I heard was his screams of pain and the sound of the two magnums hitting the concrete. When I looked up Derek was holding his face while blood dripped down his cheeks. I looked down at my sword and saw that only the tip of my sword hit him. "YOU BASTARD YOU CUT OUT MY FUCKING EYES! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I sigh and raise my sword once more. "No you won't." I thrust my sword forward plunging the blade deep into his chest, when I pulled it out of him he fell to the ground with a massive hole in his chest. I let out a deep sigh when I notice the sound of footsteps. "Well then I guess that leaves just you and me now." I turn around and see Alex standing there with his spiked brass knuckles ready for a fight. "Yeah I guess it does Alex."

 **I'm sorry this came out late again I was studying for my math test and working on an essay on both Sunday and Monday so I tried to get in writing whenever I could but I'm in a good mood now that all that crap is done so I am going to post the last chapter of Knight of Atlas tomorrow. I also don't plan on making a sequel to this story but the story taking this one's place will involve Weiss so look forward to that.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: One Last Fight

I draw my sword and get into a stance as Alex does the same. We both glared at the other before we both charge. Alex starts the fight with a quick jab that I dodge, after my dodge I hit him in the side of the head with the pommel of my sword. He stumbled back a bit and jumps over my sword as I thrusted it forward trying to stab him. He lands on my sword and kicks me in the jaw. I pull my sword back making him fall backwards. I then slam my shoulder into him as he's falling. "Come on Alex I thought you would do better than this."

"Sorry I'm still not warmed up yet." Alex stands back up and stretches. He launches himself at me throwing a quick flurry of punches. Every other punch though was a feint and I was unfortunately falling for them. Each punch had a sharp bite to it, the actual punches did nothing, but the spikes where breaking down my aura little by little. I growl as the strikes kept coming until I raise my sword and slam it down into the ground forcing Alex to backup and creating a dust cloud giving me some cover. In the few moments he had after my attack he awakened the beast inside him making his eyes turn a dark grey like mine. When he finished I threw my sword out of the dust, Alex dodged it but it grazed his shoulder. I got on all fours and jumped towards him slamming my head straight into his stomach. I then viciously attacked launching dozens of heavy punches into his chest knocking the wind out of him.

During one of my punches Alex counters and our fists clash with the spikes breaking my aura and my knuckles he then twists my arms and punches my elbow breaking it. I kick myself away from him and painfully pull my left arm off of his spiked brass knuckles. I try to kick him in the side to only be punched in the shin with the spikes burrowing deep within my leg and breaking my shin. I pulled my leg back but I didn't pull it free so he was closer to me I then slam my forehead against his nose breaking it. I then use my right hand to repeated punch him until Alex punched me in the shoulder and kicked me back. I was laying on the ground as Alex walked up and stood above me with a confident smile. He had won and was going to end it… until Yang came flying in from the right and unleashed one helluva beat down on him. Seeing every punch she threw at him was incredible it also meant that she was fucking pissed. I try to get up but I can't put any weight on my leg and I collapse back down onto the ground.

Yang's POV

I look over at the dumbass of a boyfriend behind me, and glare at him as he awkwardly smiled at me. "We'll talk about this later!"

"Yes ma'am." Griffin quietly said as I turned back to Alex. My jaw clenched hard while I walked towards him. Alex smiled and charged at me; but when he pulled his fist back I quickly shot mine forward hitting him in the chest. The sheer force of the punch sent him stumbling back and soon to his knees. "You… fucking bitch… that hurt." Alex coughed up blood onto the ground as his body shook.

Alex stood up on shaky legs, I fired off multiple blasts from gauntlets hitting him and the area around him. A cloud of dust filled the arena blocking any sight I had on my opponent. Before I knew it Alex was behind me with his leg already connecting with my back. The kick knocked me off my feet, as I was falling to the ground Alex grab my ankle and spun me around over his head. After becoming a little naeuses he thankfully threw me and to my surprise I landed on something soft. "Yang please get off of me." I looked under me and saw that I had landed on Griffin. "Sorry he caught me off guard. How is he still going though?"

"He's a damn pin cushion, and with the beast on top of that he won't be going down anytime soon. If I can make an opening can you finish him?"

"Yeah but how are you gonna stand?"

I looked at him as his eyes turned grey. "I maybe have a minute or two before my body gives out." He stood up and had blasted forward with so much power that the shockwave blasted away all the smoke. I looked over and saw Griffin with his fist right against Alex's chin. I smiled at the sight and thought 'maybe I'll let what he did slide, just this once.' As Griffin unleashed a flurry of heavy punches I run to the side of them and blast forward with my semblance active. This would probably be my only chance. I pulled my fist and sent it deep into Alex's cheek breaking his aura. He was then launched away and sent into the wall knocking him out. Griffin and I both collapsed we were so tired that we both passed out right there. We both woke up in the infirmary completely healed from the fight. "Good job you two the police have been after that man for some time." I looked at the door to see professor Ozpin sipping from his coffee. "It must've been hard for you Griffin seeing as how you two were both very close."

"He betrayed me a long time ago sir, I felt nothing but anger towards him the entire time. Besides I had Yang so it wasn't too bad." I blushed at the comment as Ozpin left the room. The next few days Griffin and I spent together before he would have to go back to Atlas. Before we knew it though he had to leave but we both promised that when we graduated we would come find each other and begin our new life together.

 **Hello everyone I am really sorry that it has been so long since I've last posted. I had some family issues that killed my inspiration entirely and gave me horrible writers block. That is part of the reason why this chapter isn't very good, but this is done now so I can focus on other stories. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
